The cleaners of a healthcare facility play a vital role in limiting the spread of infections among patients. In an effort to reduce employee injuries while also improving cleanliness, healthcare facilities are now using lightweight microfiber cleaning products. While reducing employee injuries and improving cleanliness, there remains the desire to further protect the textile service providers who collect, transport and launder the soiled microfiber products. Limiting the providers' exposure to the soiled product will reduce risk of injury and infection.
Traditionally, plastic bags have been used to contain soiled textiles from the healthcare industries. The plastic bags may be small bags, which are then placed in a larger can, or they may be large trash bags placed in cans. Typically, the provider picks up the bags by hand and transfers them to a truck. While carrying flimsy plastic bags, the provider is at risk of needle sticks and exposure to pathogens if the plastic bag tears. The provider then hauls the bags to the central laundry facility, where they are unloaded. Employees rip open the bags and dump the soiled textiles into a washing machine or into a sling, a potential exposure path for the worker to sharps and pathogens. Additionally, disposal of bacteria-laden bags becomes a major problem, and landfill sites are increasingly burdened with materials such as plastic bags.
What is needed is a method of handling and cleaning soiled textiles that decreases occupational exposure to chemicals and pathogens, and decreases the potential for injuries to healthcare cleaning workers and providers. Thus, a systematic process for protecting the service providers and processing and cleaning the soiled healthcare facility textiles is needed.